battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
AK-47
The AK-47 (Russian: Автомат Калашникова 1947 Avtomat Kalashnikova 1947; English: Kalashnikov Automatic Rifle, 1947 Model) is a Soviet assault rifle designed by Mikhail Kalashnikov in 1947. It is known as the most used and most produced firearm in the world, with an approximated 75,000,000 AK-47s produced, and a total of around 100,000,000 AK-types produced. It was often copied, or modified into unique weapons such as the Chinese Type 56, the Israeli Galil, AKM, RPK and a more modern AK-74. It was first put into service with the Soviet Armed Forces and other nations of the Warsaw Pact, and is still in service with many countries today, such as Vietnam, North Korea, Iraq, and many African countries. It became an icon, not just used widely by some paramilitary and guerilla forces, but also an Cultural effect have made it popular in some action television programs, films/movies, printed media, and video games. The AK-47 fires the 7.62x39mm M43 cartridge from a typically 30-round magazine at a rate of fire of approximately 600 rounds per minute, up to an effective range of 350–400 meters. Battlefield Vietnam In Battlefield Vietnam, the AK-47 is an option issued to the NVA Assault kit. It has a capacity of 30 rounds with 5 magazines in reserve. It has high damage multipliers, low accuracy, moderate recoil and a moderate rate of fire. It is capable of killing in between 1 and three rounds, depending on shot placement. It is one of the counterparts -- alongside the AKMS -- to the American and ARVN M16 and CAR-15, although they perform much differently. File:BFVAK47.JPG|'AK-47' in Battlefield Vietnam Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the AK-47 is the standard primary weapon for the PLA's Assault and Medic kits. Like the other factions, the PLA's AK-47 is equipped with several extra magazines and an underslung GP-25, whereas the Medic's AK-47 has considerably less ammunition and no underslung attachment. It has one of the highest damage ratings of the assault rifles, just slightly less than the G3 at 38 points of damage per round, but has a low rate of fire and moderate recoil and spread. The AK-47 can also be set to either full-auto or semi-auto. Battlefield 2: Special Forces In Battlefield 2: Special Forces, the AK-47 is issued to the MEC Special Forces Medic kit, all in exactly the same manner as in the base game, and with its exact stats. File:AK.JPG|The AK-47 in Battlefield 2. screen000.png|The AK-47's iron sight AK_47_Reload_BF2.png|Reloading the AK-47 with GP-25 Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, the AK-47 is featured as the main weapon of the MEC's Assault Kit in multiplayer. It is equipped with an under-barrel GP-25 grenade launcher and has decent accuracy and fire rate with moderate damage. It is also equipped with a 4X scope for better mid to long range accuracy, although burst firing to hit targets at long range is extremely advised. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the AK47 is issued to the Assault kit. It has a 30-round magazine and open iron sights, though this is due to the misalignment of the rear sight. The weapon is capable of killing an enemy in four shots, and has an awkward recoil pattern, which can affect long range shooting. It is in between the M16 and M14 for damage, rate of fire, reload time, accuracy, hipfire spread and recoil. It is very popular amongst players, due to its balance of accuracy, damage, rate of fire and its ability to kill enemies easily at close to mid range. AK47 BC2V.png|The AK-47 at Hill 137. AK47 BC2V IS.png|The AK-47's iron sights. AK47StatsBC2V.jpg|AK-47 description. ak47.jpg|The render of the AK-47. Battlefield Play4Free BFP4F AK-47 Poster.png|Promotional poster of the new released AK-47 from the Play4Free website http://battlefield.play4free.com/en/forum/showthread.php?tid=66117 BFP4F AK47.png|The AK47 in Play4Free BFP4F AK47 Sight.png|Aimed down sights BFP4F AK47 Reload.png|Reloading BFP4F AK47 Sprint.png|Sprinting BFP4F AK47 3rd Person.png|Third person view BFP4F AK47 View.png|More detailed look upon the AK-47 in Battlefield Play4Free P4FAK47MODEL.png|Render of the AK-47 Videos Video:AK47|Gameplay with the AK47 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam at Phu Bai Valley in Rush mode Video:Battlefield Play4Free AK-47 Commentary (with other updates and news)|'AK-47' Commentary in Battlefield Play4Free Trivia *The AK-47's damage system file in Battlefield Vietnam is almost exactly the same as the StG 44's, including the name "Sg44". There are some minor differences, but the two weapons are almost exactly the same. External links *AK-47 on Wikipedia *AK-47 on Modern Firearms References de:AK-47ru:АК-47es:AK-47 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free